<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最后一根肋骨 by Toonotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441494">最后一根肋骨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonotter/pseuds/Toonotter'>Toonotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Targaryen, Incest, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, Uncle/Niece Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonotter/pseuds/Toonotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>龙叔侄短篇合集，剧情与人物关系都是我编的。<br/>写于2017-2018，与《血与火》一书内容或有不合，请谅解。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Rhaenyra Targaryen &amp; Laenor Velaryon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 越级指导</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamorca/gifts">Seafoamorca</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一开始她还很笨拙，总露出热情的眼神，这样仍是可爱的，但不够富有技巧。他教导她在合适的时候而非想要的时候热情，而她把自己控制得越来越好。</p><p><br/>“当然，要学的还有很多。”戴蒙·坦格利安如是对她说：“你所喜爱的骑士比你年长，没记错的话，整整年长十五岁，以御林铁卫的身份发下誓言，这些是你的障碍。不过，拥有得当的方法，什么障碍都不值一提。”</p><p>她眯起双眼。这神态既慵懒，又危险，然而真正危险的野兽懂得把牙与爪藏好，以寻找时机，过早地显露意向没有好处。她太年轻，太容易为爱情蹈汤赴火，为某个不值得的人。他恰恰渴望利用这点。</p><p>“永远不要让意中人觉得你过于……期待，”亲王笑着，吻了吻侄女的额头：“您有接过吻吗，我的公主？”</p><p>“只有几次，我想。”她耸耸肩，伸手拨开鬓发，露出漂亮的骨线：“父亲提防着许多人，努力不让他们靠近。我对数不清的侍从、领主、雇佣骑士没什么兴趣。恐怕他只是忘了提防你。”</p><p>“这样正好。调整你的呼吸，仰起脸，注视对方。”他自上而下看过去，抵住公主的下颌，促使她抬头，“接吻是最必要，也是最基本的，即使并未怀着爱慕，你也能够让自己的亲吻变得足够深情。你可以闭上眼，有些男人认为这样比较浪漫。”</p><p>“我需要伸舌头吗？”</p><p>“先等待。碰触嘴唇，再尝试摩挲两下，像这样。”他用拇指抚摸雷妮拉的下唇，感受到对方在颤抖着，“乖巧地等待。女人并不总是主动的那一方，尤其是十四岁的女孩子。你的表现要适合你的年龄。”</p><p>她生了气，似乎想说话，但戴蒙没有收回手，于是她只能尽量缓慢地开口，仿佛正舔舐他的指尖：“哦，好的，接下来呢？”</p><p>“看来你讨厌等待。”他评价：“那么——”</p><p>“叔叔，”雷妮拉握住他的手腕，显露出不高兴的样子，轻轻挑起眉：“你来找我就为了像个老学士似得唠叨吗？在妓院随便拉个十多岁的男孩，再给些银子，他都能教我这些。你能教更多，不止于此。”</p><p>“啊，”他夸张地叹了一声，赞同道：“你很大胆。”</p><p>她开始令他稍微焦躁起来，几乎轻车熟路了。在这位公主获得继承权时，戴蒙确实嫌恶过她，且程度不浅，谁能够放弃到手的权力呢？但他每次看到雷妮拉，总会被激发出兴趣。一点点兴趣。这位公主，歌手们叫她“王国之光”，高傲、稚嫩，他很难不注意她。</p><p>公主踮起脚——他则配合地弯腰，做叔叔的比侄女高许多，甚至可以将她抱离地面。她给了他一个吻，而非他给她。先是仰起脸，然后是注视，摩挲，雷妮拉做得近乎完美，笑得像条小龙，才初次跃进空中，便已经得意地晃晃尾巴。不过年长者还是更擅长些，他轻易攫取过主动权，用舌尖诱导她张开嘴，再探得更远，更细致。喘息声逐渐加重。</p><p>“该结束了。”他退后两步，“剩下的部分，您该和您的骑士分享。”</p><p>“你在害怕我父亲？或者担心我？”她反而靠过来，“我不需要你这样。”</p><p>“我的公主啊，”他无奈地摇摇头：“我亲爱的侄女，你需要我，也需要我这样做。我乐意教您那些，足以您取悦任何人……其中不包括我。”</p><p>“因为现在的我就够了。别伪装了，叔叔。”公主不耐烦地解开发辫，银发倾泻至腰：“我喜欢你，但暂且还不爱，你也从未爱过我。你需要的无非是权力，认可，再加上些自由。我们互相利用，互相满足，这不过是个交易，所以不需要伪装……你伪装得也不好。全君临的人都明白你是怎样的人。”</p><p>“转身。”他说：“到床上去。我去检查门锁。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 两厢情愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>雷妮拉与兰尼诺的形婚猜想</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨三点，雷妮拉正在补妆，瓶瓶罐罐堆了大片。这很奇怪，毕竟她还穿着婚纱，长发盘得精致，中间夹了支矢车菊，很衬她的眼睛。她在婚宴上喝到半醉，此刻本应一丝不挂，躲在被子底下瑟瑟发抖，等待丈夫来履行责任，好在兰尼诺也不希望她如此，和女人相处只让他难堪，更别说一丝不挂的女人了。</p><p>大约半个月前兰尼诺·瓦列里安才得知自己即将成婚，对象是刚成年的表亲雷妮拉·坦格利安，噢当然了，她身世倒是显赫，还搅在讲不清的谣言里不可脱身——据说她生性放荡，同亲叔叔上床，又据说她不知廉耻，竟去追求一个默默无闻的平凡男子，甚至主动委身于那人。无论情况如何，兰尼诺至少知道，这不是个逆来顺受的小姑娘。</p><p>“你要出去？”他没有走近，只抱臂站在门边。</p><p>“这跟你有什么关系？”她说，瞥也不瞥他一眼。</p><p>“现在可都凌晨了，你去见谁？”</p><p>她皱眉，兰尼诺从镜子里头看见她略带嫌恶的眼神：“我不去见谁。”新娘子慢条斯理，拢了拢鬓边的几缕银发：“你最好先解释你居然磨蹭了近两个小时，只为跟伴郎交谈的原因。把新婚妻子晾在卧房，是你们家族的礼仪吗？”</p><p>“我不过是在道别。”兰尼诺纠正：“该死，你提伴郎的语气简直像在谈论什么肮脏的东西。他是我的朋友。”</p><p>“显然，你们的友情不同寻常。”雷妮拉尖刻地评论道，抬手勾着眉线，一下一下，细致而耐心，有种奇妙的温柔：“那么，你终于记起自己还需要做一晚上的丈夫了？我很高兴你没喝得烂醉，浑身酒气地摸进来，然后死活进不了状态。”</p><p>“似乎你也没打算做妻子。”他本计划好好同对方聊一聊，装模作样先过上几天，再找合适的时候分手，互不耽搁一了百了，可她简直句句带刺，教人烦躁无比：“大半夜化妆，不是为了见别人，难道给我看吗？我想，你是觉得我直接趁机走掉了，才在这儿明目张胆地打理自己。”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“我不想结婚。更从没有想过娶你。”他努力维持理性：“所以你去见谁与我并不相干，但你不可以现在去，你一出去，八成宾客都会知道我们未能圆房。”</p><p>“你在顾虑这种事情？”雷妮拉不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“就让那群人知道吧，这有什么要紧？对你的性取向心知肚明的宾客恐怕超过还八成。”</p><p>“对你是否还保持贞洁心知肚明的宾客还恐怕更多。”瓦列里安大少爷道，发现对方指尖颤抖：“我们树敌这么多，你居然对此毫不忌惮？”</p><p>“我不需要忌惮任何东西。”她耸耸肩，生硬地回答：“至于我的贞洁，至少我自己一清二楚，感谢你的关心，先生。真高兴新婚夜晚我们在吵架，探讨性取向和贞操问题。”</p><p>要求一个坦格利安谨慎行事完全是天方夜谭。这群家伙天生就随心所欲，有通情达理的，那也是自个儿愿意通情达理，绝非考虑别人的感受。</p><p>他烦躁起来，在房间里来回踱步。这房间被布置得该死的浪漫，床大而柔软，并且挂上花边繁复的帷幔，灯光也恐怖地调成粉紫色，简直像廉价爱情旅馆，不检查身份证的那种。只要是正常夫妻，稍微有一点感情基础，这会儿大概也在云雨之中了，可惜兰尼诺和雷妮拉两个都不正常。</p><p>“你究竟想干什么？如果你实在想来同我争执一番，那可以转身出去了。”雷妮拉收回视线，小心地检查妆容：“至于宾客，或者你父母的想法……实话说，我是可以给你生几个儿子，只要我乐意，但瓦列里安缺了你一个，也不至于断了代，对吧？”</p><p>“我不需要。”他说。</p><p>她猛地抬头，定定地看他。</p><p>“看来坦格利安的大小姐从没有想过自己能够抵抗父亲的安排。”兰尼诺靠过去，站在她身后，俯视她的脖颈与窄窄的肩。他对女人没有兴趣，然而，即使如此，他也不得不承认雷妮拉是个漂亮的女人，她的魅力不仅来自于血统给予的银发、流畅的身体曲线、猫似的大眼睛，更来自于她天生的冷淡和高傲。</p><p>“我知道，你在做个规矩妻子与沦为‘无法吸引丈夫注意’的笑柄间，找到了不错的折中选项，给我几个孩子，再一刀两断。”他压低声音，说：“可事情远远没那么差。你假设我执意要履行丈夫的职责，这个假设彻彻底底是错的。”</p><p>“哦？”她哼了一声，将语气和神态都控制得近乎完美，只是她把那支眉笔抓得太紧，骨节浅浅凸出。</p><p>“我会配合你，不会强迫你。”他简明地说道：“我不需要儿子。我们达成协议，在公众场合，什么乱七八糟的发布会、采访，我是体贴可靠的丈夫，你是温柔深情的妻子，成双成对，感情和睦，无论何时都戴着结婚戒指。”</p><p>“离开公众视线之后，跟单身没什么区别？”</p><p>“你甚至不用搬过来。”兰尼诺补充：“我也不希望你搬过来。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”她显然觉得高兴，语气柔和许多。</p><p>而他愚蠢地继续说了下去：“你支配你自己的生活，你乐意去找谁就去找谁，哈尔温·斯壮、克里斯顿·科尔，又或者你叔叔……”</p><p>一切都骤然改变了。雷妮拉冷下神情，神经质地不断握拳又松开，死死瞪着兰尼诺，眸子里沉着道不明的恶意，周身仿佛生出根根倒刺，刮得人皮开肉绽，“你怎么知道他？”</p><p>“他”显然指的是科尔，兰尼诺后退两步：“好好，倘若说得有什么不妥之处，我道歉，我忘记你跟他已经决裂了。”</p><p>片刻间，对方似乎有些迷惑，又很快调整过来：“你最好别再提他。”</p><p>“分手了？”出于好奇，他同情地打量几下这女人：“没事，男人都这样，喜新厌旧，我对此感受可是很深，尤其是那些长得俊的，几年的感情可以说丢就丢。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”她说。</p><p>“我们再谈些别的，关于你那叔叔的事情。”兰尼诺道：“他最近在追求我姐姐。让他离兰娜尔远点。”</p><p>“戴蒙？”</p><p>“别担心，我又不认为你和他有染。”接下来的话恐怕是兰尼诺这辈子说的最蠢的话：“说到底他是你叔叔……我讲句失礼的，这个人轻浮得不可思议，整天上妓院，行事放荡就算了，甚至还搅得人尽皆知！除开这些，他还不知好歹，毫无道德感，以至于亲哥哥都把他逐出家门，我不可能坐视姐姐被这种人欺骗，她居然决定答应他，和他结婚！”</p><p>她颤抖着——兰尼诺简直不敢相信——在婚宴上面对好事者露骨挑衅时都从容不迫的大小姐颤抖着，把嘴唇咬得快要流血，低声说：“我知道这些。我知道他在追求兰娜尔，兰娜尔也跟我说了，我和她一向关系不错。但她没告诉我。戴蒙也没有。”</p><p>“因为姐姐才考虑好吧，我想。”他不耐烦地说：“不管怎么说，一定要阻止这种事。”</p><p>“不。”她说。</p><p>“什么？”一时间，他们都沉默着。兰尼诺猛地伸手去抓她的肩膀：“你究竟在想些什么？！你知道这代表什么吗？！”</p><p>“我知道。”她摇摇头，有些心不在焉：“知道得比你要多。戴蒙会跟她结婚，让她生孩子，他清楚……他清楚你不会有继承人，又或者他能够让你没有继承人成年。”她话语中的某些东西教兰尼诺毛骨悚然：“我不想管。”</p><p>“你可以的。你做得到。”他急躁地摁住她：“他是什么人你不明白吗？瓦列里安的所有都会被抢走的，你根本不在意对不对？反正不是你、你自己的家族有危险，哦我是不是忘了你跟戴蒙·坦格利安是一家人，于他有益的也于你有益对不对？亏兰娜尔还如此信任你——”</p><p>“闭嘴！”她尖叫起来，将那支眉笔用力掷出去，疯狂地推开他，力度大得兰尼诺踉踉跄跄，差点摔倒：“我让你闭嘴！我说了我不想提到他！”</p><p>“你说你不想提到科尔……”他顿了顿，突然苦笑起来：“啊，原来如此。你说得根本不是科尔，你指得是他。”</p><p>“是又如何？”她双目圆瞪，胸脯因怒火而不断起伏：“而你——而你又在自以为是地说些什么？我早就跟他说了，我让他不要接近兰娜尔，说了好多遍。你知道些什么？当时他要离开，父亲听闻了那些——那些谣言，告诉戴蒙，再不准出现在坦格利安的势力范围，他却回复我说，不要紧的，这没有什么坏处。”雷妮拉脸色苍白，颤抖得更厉害了，回忆仿佛巨石，狠狠压着她：“他不听我的。我帮不了你。”</p><p>她在悲伤。兰尼诺突然意识到这一点了，她很难过。</p><p>“谣言？”他冷冷地说：“恐怕是事实吧。你喜欢他？真不愧是坦格利安。”</p><p>她抬起头，动作很慢很慢。</p><p>“天啊。”他说：“你爱他。”</p><p>“这无关紧要。”雷妮拉道。</p><p>“今晚你是要去见他。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“凌晨三点。”兰尼诺几乎感到怜悯。</p><p>“而他甚至不愿开车来接我，也没有参加宴会。”雷妮拉重新坐回梳妆台前：“不需要你再多说，你明白的我也明白。你也不用太担心兰娜尔，她完全能照顾好自己，真的。真正自身难保的是你，而不是她。”</p><p>“我明白了。”他简单地回答。</p><p>他在这儿待不下去了，也没有再待下去的理由，于是孤零零地站到阳台上，点起一根烟，看着室内的女人从化妆品的残骸中挑出能用的，试图继续补妆，手腕却止不住地打颤。他理解不了这是为着些什么。就在此刻，兰尼诺·瓦列里安发现不远处的路灯下，歇着辆陌生的轿车，被改装得奢华显眼，在场的宾客没人拥有它。他觉得奇怪——车主精瘦高挑，靠在后门处，察觉到这视线，也抬起头。</p><p>那男人冲他笑了笑，轻佻又敷衍。接着，对方长按喇叭，轿车发出尖利的鸣声，在深夜格外刺耳。</p><p>兰尼诺和雷妮拉同时看向对方——而兰尼诺夸张地叹了口气，评论道：“你跟他显然没有商量好所有细节。你是根据经验得出他不会来接的结论吗？”</p><p>“不用你管！”小姑娘急急忙忙对着镜子检查。</p><p>“我再说一句，就一句——”雷妮拉狐疑地看着他，“没想到你喜欢这个类型的，帅是帅，可老了点，生活够美满吗？”</p><p>“都说了不用你管。”她咬牙切齿：“只喜欢奶油小白脸的人没资格说我。”</p><p>兰尼诺还想理论，又一段车鸣刺进来，新婚妻子更没心思待下去了，径直推门，就这样离开了。</p><p>……坦格利安真是以随心所欲著称。瓦列里安呆愣两秒，决定立刻给男朋友打电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 紧扼天鹅之颈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>现代AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>母亲死去一年后父亲就再婚了。雷妮拉才九岁，不比扶手椅高多少，在婚礼时充当布景，还得虚情假意地冲来宾微笑。婚礼那天没有人是不快的，雪白花瓣与彩带掉落一地，古老的家族宅邸被重新粉刷，香槟噼噼啪啪演奏婚乐。</p><p>她对继母有着天生的反感，相应地父亲也变得面目可憎。韦赛里斯荒谬地安排她坐继母身边，而雷妮拉怒不可遏，暗自盘算如何把水果刀刺入这女人的小臂。</p><p>戴蒙教过她用水果刀的方法。当时他半夜敲她的房门，进来分享雷妮拉私藏的苹果派，然后握着小刀比划，她定定地看他，发现男人衣领子底下的红痕。对方若无其事地整理衣服，说小女孩暂时不必知道这些，语气像在逗什么小动物，轻佻又带几分心血来潮的意思。</p><p>好吧。她耸耸肩，说：我又不会像父亲那样斥责你。戴蒙教了她很多，半夜来钻她房间，放学时先一步把她抱上车，在父亲派来的保镖眼前大摇大摆开走，他有许许多多方法把侄女抢过来，而父亲再婚后这种情形变本加厉。雷妮拉很快地懂得撒谎，学校活动那么频繁，朋友的邀约又多么地难以拒绝。</p><p>他们有不少玩乐的方式，阅读、小提琴、无休止地在公园里走来走去，听他讲亦真亦假的故事。后来雷妮拉十四岁，眼睛明亮，习惯给自己编精致的辫子，沉浸在一段无果的恋情中，戴蒙领她到他的书房，把她放在腿上，给她看生涩难懂的诗。</p><p>雷妮拉没有懂，偏过头要去问他，这时候他吻了她的侧颈，像是被野兽啃咬，只感到窒息。她僵住了，而戴蒙凑过来，吻了她的嘴唇。雷妮拉喜欢这柔软的感觉，亲昵地蹭了蹭他。</p><p>事情顺理成章。戴蒙给她买各种各样的蛋糕，巧克力、奶油、芝士的气息填满书房，他会精心挑选出一枚戒指，恰好适合她纤细的无名指，却只戴在食指上。她明白戴蒙依然是心血来潮，也明白自己亦是一时兴起，他们在暂时的温情中迷失自我，同时又警惕着脆弱的真心遭受伤害。</p><p>他们认识了太久，互相过于了解，又出于怀疑不敢轻信这份了解。她如履薄冰，他则谨小慎微，在猜忌中挣扎呐喊。结婚时她觉得自己再度陷入牢笼，因为一切太与童年的那场婚礼相像，类似地，她最后什么也没做。倘若说血缘是坦格利安逃不过的宿命与牢笼，戴蒙则是其中最为狡猾而必然的一种。</p><p>等到戴蒙的死讯传来，她当时抱着伊耿给他念书，坐在同样的书房同样的方位，她看完信，将纸张叠好放在一旁，轻声让伊耿快去午睡。最后她拿出戒指，想起种种欺骗与柔情，想起婚礼的结束后，她缩在被子里哭得一塌糊涂时，门被叩响的声音。那天戴蒙和她在宅邸的池子边坐了整晚，灯光摇摇晃晃，戴蒙告诉她这些人的背叛理所当然，因为背叛是正常的，所以忠诚才需要礼赞。</p><p>这是他教给她的又一件事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是彬彬有礼的，又是雷妮拉的长辈，长辈邀请女性跳舞也合乎礼仪，理所当然，做丈夫的也无话可说，点点头就答应下来——行，去吧。记得早些回来。末了还吻了妻子的脸颊。</p><p>乐队换了曲子，但这也无所谓，她和他不是第一次共舞了，对什么类型的曲子都很擅长。从十二岁起，戴蒙便教她跳舞，教她如何把脊背挺得漂亮，如何踩中拍子，如何把重心放在舞伴身上，他告诉她一定得信任自己的男伴，这样舞姿才会自然而优雅，而她现在正是这样做的。</p><p>看来你丈夫待你不错。他评价，搂紧她的腰。</p><p>你是父亲派过来打探的不成？她旋身时，裙摆也跟着转起来，简直像盛开的花蕾。你想来问些什么呢？我现在嫁了人，按规矩，得为我的丈夫生儿育女。</p><p>那是按规矩。他笑着，捕捉到姑娘略微不快的眼神。她不快仅仅是因为她不喜欢戴蒙表现得很从容、很有把握。也就是说，你跟他上床了？</p><p>你觉得呢？她反问，婚礼时他们先把我们灌得半醉，说些关于未来的话，再将我送进婚房，那时候我身上可没几件衣服了。</p><p>哦，很可惜当时我不在场。</p><p>戴蒙，她说，你知道这不可能的，你来这里没有用。</p><p>他会怎样吻你？戴蒙自顾自问她，突然凑过来，雷妮拉几乎能看见他眼底尖刻的不满。</p><p>他当然吻我——</p><p>她没有把话说完。戴蒙把她往旁边推，动作迅速又粗暴，径直拽她躲到过道里，用力地吻她，环住她的腰。姑娘的身体娇小柔软，紧紧依偎他，靠在他胸前。吻还在继续，她挣扎着咬他，对方却毫不在意，反而更过分地将她抱起来，脱离地面，使她只能依靠他。</p><p>我亲爱的侄女。他轻叹了一声，我那哥哥实在不同情理，我们应该结婚的，然后生下血统纯正的继承人——你那丈夫连同房都有问题，对吗？他是怎么跟你上床的？他会这样摸你？男人的手从腰滑至大腿，很不留情地抵住大腿内侧：你让他碰吗？你不爱他。</p><p>你什么时候开始论及爱情了？她喘着气，难道你就爱我？叔叔，不要找借口了，你只是需要一个利用对象而已。我也需要。我是不想让他摸，而你…她说不下去了，声音和身体都在颤抖。</p><p>好女孩。他抚摸她的头，替她解开发辫。放轻松。雷妮拉，放松点儿。他喃喃道。</p><p>快开始吧。她说：别管其他的了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 家族爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不幸没有写完</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>故人重逢总是尴尬万分，戴蒙·坦格利安现在尤其鲜明地感受到这点——自从他被现任家主，也就是他哥哥韦赛里斯撵出家门，他们都四年没见面了，而今居然和和睦睦坐在高级酒店里对杯相饮，着实是件怪事。</p><p>故人重逢，不是寻仇就是讨债，韦赛里斯不缺钱，那想必就是有仇。没喝两杯，服务员便被韦赛里斯挥手赶走。</p><p>“得，又有什么事要找我？”戴蒙伸手去碰高脚杯，自个儿给倒满。</p><p>韦赛里斯没讲话，一脸忧郁苦闷，满桌子菜视而不见：“你也不是不知道，我最近再婚了。”</p><p>“我不知道啊，”戴蒙无辜地耸肩：“至少没收到请帖。唉，坦格利安集团的家主再婚，我却不知道，实在是失职，对吧？更何况家主还是我哥哥。”</p><p>“少装，”韦赛里斯一针见血，“据说你气得差点动手打人，要不是你接到通知电话时正在酒吧，左拥右抱大腿上还坐着个女人，应该就真的打人了吧。”</p><p>戴蒙也不害臊：“行，婚姻出岔子了？说来不奇怪，我早告诉你那女人和杰赫里斯，就是我和你的祖父大人，有撇不明白的关系，当时他老人家可都六十多了。”</p><p>“住嘴。”韦赛里斯眯起眼睛，语气冷下几分。“这件事还轮不到你来评价。”</p><p>戴蒙握住餐刀，低头去对付牛肉。</p><p>“我不是来跟你吵架的。”韦赛里斯平和是平和，然而并不软弱，明智点的人都看得出来，“和我妻子无关，但家族里确实有麻烦。”</p><p>啊，他的亲爱的家族现在人不算多，父兄大多死于各种各样的事故，醉酒车祸的、染病的、因情伤自尽的，实在让他这个风评不佳的人都心疼。然而萧条中孕育生机，韦赛里斯目前的妻子阿莉森已经怀了孩子，且有一大帮野心勃勃亲戚，再算上同辈姐姐雷妮丝那边，都是些惹是生非的人，只是事情显然不止于此。</p><p>“雷妮拉。”他说，甚至没有猜测。</p><p>韦赛里斯喝口酒，已近中年的人了，愣生生露出一副委屈的表情。</p><p>“好好，她才多大呀，”他嘴上说得好像很熟，实际是不记得人到底几岁，他才见过那小女孩一两次，连个清晰点的印象都没有，但兄长极其宠这个女儿，有那么几百次在社交媒体上分享照片不小心发到公司的官方账号上，“叛逆期吧，过几天自然好了，女人嘛……”</p><p>他还没说完韦赛里斯把高脚杯当易拉罐似得，猛力往桌边一扣，振得木桌直颤。</p><p>“她离家出走了！”韦赛里斯痛心不已，愤愤然且心疼得要死：“她一直不高兴我再婚，我知道的，可她怎么能这样，外面多危险啊，怎么没有一点防备呢！”嘭地又扣了一下，杯子简直快要粉碎。</p><p>戴蒙保持高尚的沉默，给对方满上一杯。</p><p>“她还是要多了解一下家族爱……”韦赛里斯絮絮叨叨像七八十的老太太，戴蒙随口回应几句，答应帮兄长动用动用自己的关系网，虽然坦格利安本家都没找到，他一个被赶出来的能做的十分有限，即使韦赛里斯坚持说：“你认识的三教九流多一点啊。”</p><p>真是病急乱投医，戴蒙喝完酒回家时不禁感慨：冷静温和如韦赛里斯也被女儿整得这么狼狈，做人不能太着迷于别的人，别人总会背叛自己，忠于自己是最保险、最有用的。他拿出手机，按出一个号码联系相熟的酒吧老板，准备摁开灯，却发现房间里灯早被打开了。</p><p>“戴蒙吗？又有什么事情，要找女人？”</p><p>他沉默半晌，讲：“不必了，我拨错号了。”</p><p>“——并且现在不缺女人，啊，严格地说，是小女孩。”</p><p>他挂掉电话，忽略对方大喊我的天啊你这人渣还要不要脸了这是要坐牢的懂不懂连你哥都保不住你的况且他乐不乐意保你还说不定，露出一个得体的笑容。</p><p>“很荣幸见到你，雷妮拉小姐。”他说：“半夜回到家，面对的竟然不是空荡冰冷的房间，而是这样可爱的小姐。真……意外。”</p><p>“客套话就省省吧。”小姑娘坐在沙发上，色泽明亮的银发披散开来，垂落至腰际，微微打卷，她稍仰着头以直视他，挑衅似得笑，光线柔柔软软映在眼睛里：“至少不常是空荡冰冷的，你房间里有香水和卸妆液，刚才这儿还有女式内衣呢。”雷妮拉嫌弃地皱眉：“算啦，是我擅自过来的。”</p><p>他饶有兴致地答道：“你的唇彩选得很好看。”</p><p>她没理会这句话：“我要在这里住几天。”</p><p>“几天。几个星期。几个月。”他解开领带，“我有拒绝的权利吗？”</p><p>“也不是没有。”雷妮拉戒备地往后缩。</p><p>“那就留下来。”戴蒙指指客房：“这间归你。”</p><p>“也太小了。”她抱怨着，又问：“你不会告诉父亲的吧？听说你跟他关系不好。”</p><p>“没那么好而已。”他说：“暂时不会告诉他，假如你不是非常难管教的话。当然，一切可都说不准。”</p><p>“噢，我的确不难管教。”小姑娘毫不示弱：“如果我愿意。”</p><p>她真的缺乏家族爱。戴蒙隐隐想到，完全不像她的父亲。但很像我。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>